ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Weapons
}} The Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, consisting of the Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Scythe of Quakes, are a set of powerful weapons created by the First Spinjitzu Master and used to create the realm of Ninjago. The Tornado of Creation can only be performed by the Ninja through their presence.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1067687234743214080 They were usually handled by the Ninja on their quests before being stolen by Lord Garmadon after the Great Devourer was destroyed. When forged together, the four Golden Weapons became the Mega Weapon, which comprised of the four main elements along with Creation. After the Mega Weapon was destroyed, the remains of the Golden Weapons wound up on a comet known as Delta V. The Overlord sent the Nindroids there to retrieve the remains, which would allow him to become the all-powerful Golden Master. Despite efforts by the Ninja to stop them, the remains of the weapons were obtained and melted down and reformed into the Golden Armor. After Zane "sacrificed" his life destroying the Golden Master, the Golden Armor was hidden away by Cyrus Borg. Years later, during the conflict with the Oni, the Golden Armor was reforged back into the Golden Weapons by Kai and Nya, and were used to fight the Oni at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. After the Tornado of Creation formed by the six Ninja and Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, the Golden Weapons were drained of their power, and are once again no longer used by the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1171720126959407104 History At an unknown point in time after his escape from the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the First Spinjitzu Master forged the Golden Weapons at the Golden Peaks. After imbuing them with power at the Temple of Light, he used them to create Ninjago. Prior to his death, he entrusted his sons, Wu and Garmadon, with protecting the Golden Weapons. Ghost Story (Flashback) While training Morro, Wu eventually presented the Golden Weapons to his apprentice to see if he would become the Green Ninja. However, the Weapons didn't react, enraging Morro over his destiny of the Green Ninja being false. Battle Between Brothers After succumbing to the power of the Great Devourer, Garmadon attempted to claim the Golden Weapons for himself. After he and Wu clashed over the Weapons, they eventually slammed them together, resulting in an explosion that separated the two and created a storm above. Following Garmadon's banishment, Wu proceeded to hide the Golden Weapons across Ninjago, tasking the Dragons with protecting them. After the Weapons were hidden, Master Wu created a map so that if he died or was captured, the Weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Ray, the Elemental Master of Fire. King of Shadows Later, the Four Weapons were gathered by Master Wu and his four Ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skulkin army, who stole three of the four Weapons and brought them to the Underworld. In an attempt to retrieve the Weapons, Master Wu set out for the Underworld himself, carrying the Sword of Fire. Weapons of Destiny In the Underworld, Master Wu and Samukai fought over the Golden Weapons before Lord Garmadon himself. Samukai eventually gained the upper hand and claimed the Sword of Fire; after that, he attempted to use the Golden Weapons to defeat Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld. However, the Weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result, he was destroyed and created a portal. Garmadon used this opportunity to escape to a secret dimension of his own, vowing to become strong enough to wield all Four Weapons at once. After Garmadon left through the portal, the four Ninja took the Weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. The New Masters of Spinjitzu Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the Four Weapons from the Ninja while they were sleeping and temporarily became the new Masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Skulkin Generals decided that it wasn't a great idea to begin with and returned the Weapons. Snakebit The Ninja continued to use the Golden Weapons as the Serpentine were unleashed on Ninjago through the machinations of Lloyd Garmadon. During their battle with the Fangpyre tribe, the Ninja discovered that they could transform the Golden Weapons into vehicles, allowing them to steal the Fangpyre Staff and use its antivenom to cure Ed and Edna of the Fangpyre Bite. The Snake King At the Lost City of Ouroboros, the Ninja confront Pythor and the Serpentine, but as they charge into the arena, they are caged in, dropping their weapons in the proceeds. After Samurai X helps them escape with the use of their mech, Samurai X proceeds to steal back the Golden Weapons from the Serpentine. Day of the Great Devourer When the Great Devourer attacked Ninjago City, Lord Garmadon returned—now with four arms thanks to his time in the realm of darkness—and demanded that the Ninja give him the Golden Weapons, as only their combined power could destroy the Devourer. Seeing the logic in their foe's plan, the Ninja reluctantly complied, and Garmadon used them to destroy the Great Devourer once and for all. Unfortunately, Garmadon promptly fled the scene with the Golden Weapons. Darkness Shall Rise Lord Garmadon used the combined power of the Golden Weapons to repair the Destiny's Bounty as a dark counterpart known as the Black Bounty. Using his new airship, he brought the weapons back to the Golden Peaks, where they were merged into the Mega Weapon, which could create, but not destroy, anything. Wrong Place, Wrong Time When Lord Garmadon attempted to change the future by going back in time, the Ninja ended up shadowing their past selves on their quest to claim the Golden Weapons. When they clashed against Lord Garmadon (now allied with his past self) inside the Fire Temple, Jay gathered the Golden Weapons of the past and gave them to his friends. Using the combined elemental power of the past Weapons, the Ninja destroyed the Mega Weapon, taking the Golden Weapons with it. Codename: Arcturus As the Nindroid conflict raged on, the Golden Weapons were revealed to have survived the destruction of the Mega Weapon; they had been shot into space and landed on a comet called Delta V. Pythor intended to have the Nindroids travel to Arcturus to seize their remains so he could fulfill an ancient prophecy. The Nindroids constructed a rocket ship to go into space and retrieve the weapons from the comet, with the Ninja pursuing them across Arcturus before Cryptor and his remaining allies abandoned them there. The Titanium Ninja With the Golden Weapons obtained, the Nindroids melted down their remains to build the Golden Armor, which endowed the power of the First Spinjitzu Master to a single being. As Pythor planned, the power was passed onto the Overlord, making him the Golden Master and fulfilling a devastating prophecy. The rest of the Weapons' remains were used to help construct the Overlord's new mech. After the Golden Master's destruction, Cyrus Borg retrieved the Golden Armor and had it hidden away where no one would find it. The Fall While fighting the Oni, Lloyd and Garmadon accidentally stumbled upon the Golden Armor. It was able to keep the Oni away from them. They took it with them onto the Destiny's Bounty where Nya came up with the idea to reforge the Golden Armor back into the Golden Weapons. Endings Kai was able to reforge the Golden Weapons, and the Ninja used them to battle the Oni. Because of their presence, the Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon were able to use the Tornado of Creation to defeat the demons. Following the tornado, the weapons lost their power, and their golden gleam faded.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1171768242286804993 Trivia *The four Golden Weapons have small stones the color of their element (for eyes of a dragon design on each). **The Shurikens of Ice have light-blue ones. **The Sword of Fire has red ones. **The Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue ones. **The Scythe of Quakes has brown/grey ones. *The Golden Weapons represent the four elements of creation- Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. *If all four Golden Weapons are placed in front of the one destined to be the Green Ninja, they will react with green energy. *Lloyd displayed the powers of the Golden Weapons when he became the Green Ninja; when the Ninja attempt to teach Lloyd at Dareth's dojo, Lloyd punches a stack of wood with great power, causing Jay to declare "That was the power of the Scythe of Quakes." **It is also possible that the person destined to be the Green Ninja simply has these powers anyway. *In "Codename: Arcturus" and "The Void," the Golden Weapons are revealed to have been melted together during their flight to Delta V. If you look closely, you can see some of the weapons still have their exact shape and look (e.g. Nunchucks of Lightning and Sword of Fire) *Their design was reused for the Obsidian Weapons, although the Shurikens of Ice were replaced by sais as Zane's weapon. *When the Golden Weapons are laid out before Morro, the Sword of Fire has been replaced by a normal Golden Katana. *In LEGO Dimensions, the Golden Weapons are used as main weapons for Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. *Lloyd and Nya are the only two Ninja that do not have their own Golden Weapons. **Though Nya briefly wielded the Scythe of Quakes in "Endings." *In set form, the Sword of Fire has the most accurate design to its TV series counterpart. *In Zane's dream, Lloyd is holding the Nunchucks of Lightning. *In some sets, there are hints at possible Golden Weapons for different elements: **In Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty, Nya has a golden Sai that could've possibly been the golden weapon of Water. **In the Green Ninja Spinner set, there is a golden double-bladed Scythe the could've been the Golden Weapon of Energy. **Also, the ZX Ninja suits appeared to have Golden Weapons that are also unofficial. *Even though the Golden Weapons were melted into the Golden Armor, it might have been possible to reconvert it back at the Golden Peaks along with the Mega Weapon since that was their birthplace. However, it is proven that an elemental master of Fire like Kai can reforge them. **In "The Fall," Kai and Nya decide that they will attempt to reforge the weapons, however, they plan on doing so at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Kai's fire instead of the Temple of Light. **In "Endings," Kai successfully reforged the weapons, however, they feature the new designs based of the Legacy Sets. Although the Sword of Fire and the Shurikens of Ice retain their original design. **The Oni are afraid of the Golden Weapons' power. *In "Endings," the Ninja possessed the Golden Weapons after a long period of time since "Day of the Great Devourer." Although, the last time they used them was in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." *Since the Golden Armor was confirmed by Tommy Andreasen to have been weakened by Zane's sacrifice, it is possible that the reforged Golden Weapons are also weaker than their original forms. Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets Golden Weapons2019.png|Ninjago: Legacy Golden Weapons The Golden Weapons.jpg|The Golden Weapons Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire MoS01LegendWeapons.png GoldenWeaponError.png|Before Morro ScythePlace.png MoS02Nunchucks.png Ninjago-MoS-Season-1.jpg ninjago ep 6 golden weapons.jpg|The Golden Weapons with their original owners images (8).jpg|On Lloyd tumblr inline nooqjlNZkM1tr1fnr 540.png|The Golden Weapons welded together on Delta V. NinjagoRebootedGoldenWeapons.PNG RebootedGoldenWeaponsimage2.PNG GoldenWeaponsglowing.PNG SwordofFire2.jpg Shuriken of ice.png HDKaiDimensions.png ColeDimensions.png ZaneGameplay.png JayDimensions2.png Golden Weapons Map.jpg|A map of the location of each of the Golden Weapons HDJayDemensions.png|Jay with Nun-chucks of Lightning-''LEGO Dimensions'' lnj museum weapon megaweapon1 rotational s3.jpg|The Mega Weapon being Created Samukai four weapons ep.4.png Lnj-pilot-overview-avatar-samuki-square.jpg Samukai2.png Ep77FSMandGWs.png 20190101_150407.jpg|Original Nunchucks of Lightning 20190101_150904.png MOTO Golden Weapons.jpeg|The Golden Weapons repossessed by the Ninja InactiveGoldenWeapons.png|The Golden Weapons become inactive. C9C23339-D84B-443E-85AF-AC051AD7403E.png|Zane with his Shurikens of Ice References de:Die Vier Goldenen Waffen pl:Złote Bronie Spinjitzu Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Objects Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Elemental Weapons Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Ninja's weapons Category:2014 Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Collectible Items Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:2018 Weapons Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Weapons Category:Creation